


Letters to and From (but mainly t- Shut UP Asura)

by Dewdieboo



Series: Letters from the heart and other sappy crack filled places [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fanfiction Indonesia | FamilyFI2019, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Letters, M/M, Multi, Protective Senju Hashirama, Protective Siblings, Protective Uchiha Madara, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdieboo/pseuds/Dewdieboo
Summary: The Ootsutsuki brothers - "No Asura, just you"*Inhales VERY deeply*Asura Ootsutsuki- "that's better"*Insert fratricide contemplation*He has watched and been pained by the way his reincarnates have messed up so badly. seeing no other solution- "That 'S' should be capitalized""WELL FUCK INDRA WOULD YOU LIKE TO WRITE THIS YOURSELF?!"*tense silence*"Why would I?""i hate you"
Series: Letters from the heart and other sappy crack filled places [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Letters to and From (but mainly t- Shut UP Asura)

Dear Uchiha,

I feel like this could have been avoidable. all you had to do was put your pride to the side, and give make people understand you were not the threat. The people of villages like Konoha feed off of rumors such as the ones you let fly around. I feel like if you had went out of your way to not be so mysterious you would all still be alive. I believe whole heartedly if Fugaku had been even half of the parent that he likely thought he was Itachi would not have been so easily swayed, and Sasuke would not have gone through hell and back to avenge a clan that bred a murder machine, and didn't think to send him to the Yamanaka clan head when he began to act strange. and lets be honest here, Itachi was holding on by a string, and that string was most definitely named Sasuke. 

I just feel like you guys could have done so much better, seeing as even going so far back as to the warring era, you have the same exact set up. Itama -yeah I'm judging you- could have done the simplest thing such as NOT send out his children to fight. he could have just trained the hell out of them up until they at least hit puberty THEN send them out onto the battle field but no -and this where you and the Senju clan are BOTH absolute idiots, with so much idiotic tendencies you can cut through it with a knife, use it as paint, and paint the stupidest picture the world has ever seen- you lot would rather keep fighting, and two of the most revered clans in the five great elemental nations with what could have been thousands in the future is now an one Senju woman who will never have kids, and one Uchiha boy who has killed his clan murderer of a brother, helped kill his insane cousin, who his teacher was most certainly gay for if not for the betrayal, and his ancestor, who for lack of a better word was the most stupid of them all to not be able to see underneath the underneath, and tell that the black and white sludge with no family, and seemingly endless chakra would just help him in his "grand plan" to rule the world and not be using him, at the same damn time. So. To answer the questions you all no doubt have been stuck on -because you're so damned dramatic- yes. the entire clan was slaughtered that night. No, a coup will never work, because people would rather die than let the people they are afraid of rule over them -even if you guys are actually lovely just a special brand of stupid-. and some of the most important names that will ever come out of the textbooks will most definitely be Uchiha's.

Also, I don't know what time period will get this, and I am running out of time, but if it's the warring states SHOW THIS TO HASHIRAMA!! Make him tell Tobirama that the death of Izuna will lead to the death of MILLIONS, Madara you need to understand that the first time around you were so good. Then you just weren't I'd like to believe Zetsu got a hold of you earlier than to think you you would really go this far following a alien. Also PROTECT THE UZUMAKI!!! -ugh I'm running out of time- The Uzumaki will be wiped off the face of the earth by Iwa and Kumo. nothing will be left but a burnt husk of a village and a woman named Kushina, and the Uzukage's eldest daughter Mito!! and last but not least! The most important thing is MAKE SURE YOU KILL DANZO!!!!

Asura Ootsutsuki,

"the 'I' should be capital..."

*silence*

*insert grating noise of teeth being grinded together*

*also insert Asura gather chakra to blow his brother to bits*

"anything else dear elder brother?"

*more silence*

"that's what I thought"

Indra reads for a second, then using an earth style jutsu to open the earth throws the balled up letter into it and promptly closes it shut before his stupid little brother can throw his entire body into the pit with an undignified, and drawn out "Hey Aniki!" 

"I can't believe this..."

"believe what Indra?"

"your grammar. It's absolutely horrendous. Who the hell taught you to write?! A damned monkey??"

Asura paused awkwardly before he let out a put out huff.

"Son Goku did a WONDERFUL job as my teacher thank you very much..."

Indra stared at his painfully ignorant little brother for 5 minutes, every one that ticked by he could feeling the edges of his gracefully cool façade break away as the corners of his mouth pulled down into a full blown frown. 

"I feel so shamed"


End file.
